When It All Falls Apart
by Aimz1904
Summary: Felicity and William dealing with the aftermath of Oliver being sent to prison. Very short one for now as the season finale wounds are still too fresh :(


**Only a short one for now. The pain of the season finale is still a bit too fresh. Sending love to all my fellow Olicity fans** **L**

William lay in bed that night, overcome with pain and anger. The loss of his Mom only a year ago had felt like the hardest possible thing he would ever have to deal with. And now… with tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat, he began to process that his Dad, the man he had barely gotten to know, had gone as well. And knowing that he was still alive but deprived of any kind of future, just made it so much harder.

He thought about every time he had pretended to not hear his Dad tell him something, all the time he wasted hating him for something with which he had no control. What he wouldn't give to hug him now and have him say that everything would be OK in that way that made you believe it even when you knew it wasn't true.

He tried to sleep, he really did. He tried to pretend the events of that day had happened differently. He tried to not feel so alone but the sounds of sobs from the next room brought him back to reality. William rolled out of bed and followed the sound into his parent's room where he found his Step Mom curled up and soaked in her own tears.

"Hey Buddy, I'm OK, everything's OK" Felicity said as he entered the room. She wiped the tears from her face and sat up in the bed so she could see him clearly.

"Nothing's OK… you don't need to pretend for me, you know I'm smarter than that" William began with tears in his eyes… "And it's OK to cry, I have been half the night. If we don't let it out we will never feel better" he finished walking over to the bed and sitting next to her.

"You are wise beyond your years… You need to know that we will both be OK. We are strong and we have got this. We will get through this together. And I am never going to stop looking for a way to get your Dad out of that horrible place" Felicity said with a small smile but a tear in her eye and her hand placed gently on Williams shoulder.

"Can I sleep here tonight? I don't really want to be alone after all of this" William asked with a shake in his voice as he spoke.

"Of course, you can, I'll be glad for the company" Felicity replied before fluffing her pillow and lying down next to her step son.

"You know you're a pretty great Mom.. if I have to be stuck in this situation with anyone I am glad it's you" William whispered a few moments later as the two lay side by side in the dark.

Felicity gasped holding in her tears as she tried to form a response.

"And just so you know… You're going to be even better with the new baby. And I know how hard it's going to be without Dad but I will help as much as I possibly can. You promised Dad you would be there for me so I am going to make sure I do the same for you" William continued.

"How do you know?" Felicity replied shocked by the words she was hearing.

"I found the pregnancy test in your bathroom… we learnt about them in health class… I didn't mean to pry…it was just there" William answered scared he had crossed a line.

"You're too smart for your own good you know that…?" Felicity began… "I'm glad you know… but this is between you and me for now. Agreed?" She finished

"I guess so yeah…" William replied, defeated and tired.

"I'm sorry Buddy but this is not good timing and I just need some time to process" Felicity explained as she heard the pain in William's voice. "Also thank you" she finished.

"For what?" William replied sitting up in the bed.

"For being the best kid any one could ever ask for. I know you miss your dad and I do too… but you and I and this baby… we will pull through" She replied placing her hands on her stomach that would only stay this flat for a few more weeks.

Felicity and William laid in that bed for hours. Sharing stories, laughing and crying until eventually they fell into a sound sleep. And there they laid, every night, for months until the pain of losing a father and a husband got just a little bit easier to swallow. In their pain, they found each other and brought each other back into the light. Each a beacon guiding the other home, together where they belonged.


End file.
